


Strange

by iidentifyasapoisonousfungi



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Time Travel, Drabble, Oneshot, Time Travel, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidentifyasapoisonousfungi/pseuds/iidentifyasapoisonousfungi
Summary: A Time traveling accident.





	Strange

_Strange, isn’t it?  
How one moment you are fine and the next you are not._

_Strange, how one moment the universe and the space-time continuum is perfectly in order, and the next a violent hole has been ripped through._

_Possibly by some otherworldly being, or even a deity itself. But that is not important, let’s begin the story shall we?_

It was a fine day out, perhaps you were walking down the road or doing the laundry. You didn’t _know,_ you couldn’t _**remember,**_ it was only a flash, a dance of ethereal voices. All you knew was you had accidentally time travelled to the future.

And by doing so you had possibly altered reality and the space time continuum, why, you may ask? Well it had probably something to do with the fact you had taken a bullet for _the President._

So now you were dying on a red carpeted floor, with an obviously frazzled and freaked out president, a mourning special services chief, and a very confused assassin.

So with that, you died, very dramatically I’m sure. But that doesn’t matter now, you’re dead aren’t you? _Aren’t you?_

Well that’s strange isn’t it? You did indeed die, and yet you are standing here, or rather floating here. You have become a specter it seems, tied to the very man you sacrificed your life for. 

_How poetic._

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can’t tell this was inspired by this tumblr post! https://trash-aged-like-fine-wine.tumblr.com/post/625310308705140736/writing-prompt-s-you-try-out-a-time-machine


End file.
